1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy construction kit, and more particularly to a toy construction kit having one or more movable members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toy construction kits comprise a number of members or elements that may be formed or punched or cut from a planer plate or the like. The members or the elements, after being disengaged from the plate, may be assembled together by the users themselves, particularly the children, for education purposes, for example. However, the members or the elements of the toy construction kits are solidly secured together and may not be moved or rotated relative to each other, such that the typical toy construction kits are normally discarded by the users right after they have been assembled, or even before they are assembled together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toy construction kits.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a toy construction kit including one or more movable members that may be movably or rotatably attached on a toy construction kit body, for further increasing the education purposes and the recreation purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a toy construction kit comprising a plurality of members each including at least one edge and each including at least one slot formed therein, the edges of the members being selectively engaged in the slot of the members for allowing the members to be assembled together, a first of the members including a neck and a panel extended therefrom, and a rotary member including an orifice formed therein for receiving the neck of the first member and for rotatably securing the rotary member onto the first member.
The panel includes two portions foldable relative to each other for allowing the portions of the panel to be engaged into the orifice of the rotary member.
The panel includes a longitudinal groove formed therein and formed between the two portions thereof for forming a hinge portion between the two portions of the panel and for allowing the two portions of the panel to be folded relative to each other.
A device is further provided for locking the two portions of the panel with each other and includes a latch engaged with the two portions of the panel for locking the two portions of the panel with each other.
The two portions of the panel each includes a channel formed therein for receiving the latch, and each includes a pair of inclined surfaces formed thereon, the latch includes a pair of inclined surfaces formed thereon and aligned with and flushed with the inclined surfaces of the panel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.